A Dark New Haunting
by Shadow Mimzy
Summary: Summery inside. Please don't be too harsh on the reviews!
1. Oddness

A prophicy, a new haunting, Gypies, and... confusion? When Erik tries to re-open the Opera Populaire, someone, or SOMETHING starts to haunt the opera. But what is it that is haunting the opera? But does destiney have something else in store for the thing haunting the opera? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!

---------------------------------

Erik walked around the auditorium. It was empty, dark, and cold. Cobwebs covered pretty much everything. The once grand chandileir, now was all shattered. "Why did I cause all this?" Erik thought. "Is it possible to buy the opera house and fix it?" Erik shook his head. Why would anyone sell the opera house to the opera ghost? It was impossible. But, maybe everyone forgot about him. Maybe not. Erik just didn't know what to do.

"Maybe I should fix the opera house." Erik thought. "Maybe then I could buy it...Well, at least it would look better." Erik looked around. Erik thought he saw a glimpse of something shiney, so Erik spun around and looked at one of the boxes, but saw nothing. He shrugged and thought that he'd just head back to the small, deserted house he found after the fire. As he left, a shadow figure appeared in one of the boxes. "If he wants a fixed Opera Populaire, then he'll get a fixed Opera Populaire..." the figure said as it disappeared once again.

Erik came back the next day, and to his surprise, most of the auditorium was fixed! All the seats were fixed and dusted, the statues were polished and looked brand new, even the chandileair was fixed! Erik was surprised, for even the instruments that could be repaired were, and the ones that couldn't were already thrown away.

Erik decided to take a look backstage and see what all needed fixing this time. Well, most everything was all chared or totaly destroyed. "Well, looks like I still have to do some work." Erik said aloud. Erik repaird most of the frame work of the hallways and stairs, and that took hours. By the time he decided to have a lunch break, he had gotten most of the things repairable, repaired. Erik decided to take a two hour lunch break...

Once again, when Erik came back, everything that he was going to do was done! It all looked like it was just build! Erik looked in all the rooms, and they all appeared to be brand new, even Christine's old room looked just as beautiful as it did months ago. Erik shook his head in attempt to put away all these bad memories. He walked back to the entrance room of the Opera Populaire. "All that's left to fix, the grand entrance, and the outside of the opera house...Better get to work..." Erik said as he walked off.

-----------------------

Sorry for shortness, and if Erik is kinda out of character... He may be like that sometimes in my story... Read and review and please don't be too harsh with the reviews! ;)


	2. Meg?

Summery of chap. 1: Erik doesn't know weather to buy Opera Populair or not, so tries to fix the opera house. Something mysterious helps him...

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Isn't that so sad?

------------------

It took a week to make the Opera Populaire beautiful again. Erik was admireing the building when, suddendly, Someone walks right up to him.

"Hello, Monsuire?" The person asked.

"What do you want?" Erik asked

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm... Admireing the building..." Erik said

"You look familier..." The person said

"No, I don't, especially when your starring at my back."

"I see you've taken lots of interest in that old Opera Populaire. Perhaps I can sell it to you?"

"Are you some sort of Real Estate Agent?" Erik asked

"Yes. I belive the Opera Populaire costs 80,000 francs, let me check." The Agent said. He pulled out a book and looked through it. "Yes, it's 80,000 francs, 'cause its supposivly 'haunted'. I don't belive in ghost stories, though." Erik turned his head so all that the man could see was his face without the mask.

"I'm interested in buying, but are you interested in selling?" Erik replied, "I have the money with me."

"Well," The man said, handing Erik some papers,"Just sign these and this place is all yours!" Erik took out a pen he had and began to sign all the papers. About 30 min later, Erik finished.

"There." Erik said

"Well, pleasure doing bussiness with you, monsiure. Have a nice day." the agent said as he walked off. Erik smiled 'This place belongs to me! But now I must find people to work here.' Erik thought as he walked into the building and into the office. Erik heard some knocking on the Entrance door and wondered who it was. He cracked open the door and looked outside. Who he saw shocked him. It was Meg!

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked.

"Umm, monsuire, I couldn't notice but see you bought this place. Can you perhaps give me a job here?" the blonde girl asked.

"Er," 'Should I hire her?' Erik thought. Then a voice came into his head

"What harm will Meg do? None. What good will Meg do? Lots. Go on. Invite her in and offer her a job...She looks...desprate..."The mysterious voice said

'Hey, you're not my consince...'Erik thought

'Yes I am, I just have a cold that's all'

'Consinces don't get colds.'

'Whatever.' Erik shook his head. "Come in." Erik said. Meg happily followed him into his office.

"Now, you may reconise me. You may not. But I'm offering you a good job." Erik said as he turned around. Meg was shocked to see the Opera Ghost after all this time!

"You're still alive?!" Meg asked, shocked.

"Yes. And I'm offering you job as a singer or ballete girl. Your choice." Erik said.

Meg was still astounished. "Si-singer please." She stuttered. Erik smiled.

"Okay, but maybe you should go and make sure that your mom is okay with it. She might even want to work here again. Meg was now overcomed by excitement and ran out the door, but only after saying "Thank you!!!!!" Erik smiled and a mysterious figure in the shadows, unnoticed, also smiled.

---------------------

Sorry if its short or any mistakes are made. Review!!


End file.
